


If the World Was Ending

by InkDrops



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Kageyama's sad and I broke my own heart writing this, M/M, Mention of smut, Song: If The World Was Ending, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDrops/pseuds/InkDrops
Summary: He thought he'd finally figured it out, how to be okay without him. It had been damn near a year, since the last time Hinata's name had lit up his phone screen.And he managed not to change that, but suddenly, it felt a little like that time he'd gotten just drunk enough to pull up the familiar contact.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

_I was distracted_   
_And in traffic_   
_I didn't feel it_   
_When the earthquake happened_   
_But it really got me thinkin'_   
_Were you out drinkin'?_   
_Were you in the living room_   
_Chillin' watchin' television?_   
_It's been a year now_   
_Think I've figured out how_   
_How to let you go and let communication die out_

He'd been on his way home after a long practice when it happened. 

It wasn't big, but the car radio was on to fill the silence, and that's what it talked about, quiet voices musing about a looming apocalypse.

Kageyama's mind had never really been the kind to wander, to wonder at things that really had no business being in his head. But it made him think, as he fidgeted in his seat, about what would've happened if it _had_ been big, if the world had ended because of it.

And of course, the thought made him a little sad because he also thought of who he'd want to spend his last moments with.

Hinata.

_Yet another thing that had no business being in his head._

He tried to shake the thought, tried not to think about where Hinata was or what he was doing. 

But he did anyways.

He was probably practicing still, or maybe out with his new teammates, celebrating another win.

And that thought made him want to bury his head in his hands.

He thought he'd finally figured it out, how to be okay without him. It had been damn near a year, since the last time Hinata's name had lit up his phone screen.

And he managed not to change that, but suddenly, it felt a little like that time he'd gotten just drunk enough to pull up the familiar contact.

Communication had long since died out between them, and yet, it still killed him.


	2. Chapter 2

_I know, you know, we know_   
_You weren't down for forever and it's fine_   
_I know, you know, we know_   
_We weren't meant for each other and it's_ _fine_

Kageyama had gone home and curled up in his bed, not bothering to eat or even change.

His clothes were nasty from practice, and his stomach grumbled, but more than anything, his chest _ached_.

His head screamed at him what he'd learned a long time ago-yo _u can't hold on to what doesn't want to stay_.

His head tried to tell him that it was _fine_ , that the gnawing feeling he felt was nostalgia and nothing more.

But as he curled in on himself, his heart screamed right back.

_You still love him. Why can't that be enough?_


	3. Chapter 3

_But if the world was ending_   
_You'd come over, right?_   
_You'd come over and you'd stay the night_   
_Would you love me for the hell of it?_   
_All our fears would be irrelevant_   
_If the world was ending_   
_You'd come over, right?_

He tried to push the pain away with a simple thought.

_Hinata would come over, if he knew the world was ending._

And he half believed it, as he stared at where his phone rested on his nightstand.

_Because one more night wasn't forever, even if_ _it_ _was their last one, right?_

Kageyama's fingers curled tight in his blanket. _I_ _t felt fake, like_ _every_ _other line he tried to use to shove_ _himself_ _forward._

But he fell into the fantasy anyways.

_He'd come over, for one more night, and it wouldn't matter what they were scared of._

_They'd have nothing better to do, so they'd fall together._

_For_ _one last night._


	4. Chapter 4

_I tried to imagine_   
_Your reaction_   
_It didn't scare me when the earthquake happened_   
_But it really got me thinkin'_   
_That night we went drinkin'_   
_Stumbled in the house_   
_And didn't make it past the kitchen_   
_Ah, it's been a year now_   
_Think I've figured out how_   
_How to think about you without it rippin' my heart out_

He had no idea how long it had been before he finally stumbled into the kitchen, mind still wandering as he managed enough energy to dig through the fridge.

_How had Hinata reacted?_

_Did he get scared? Or did it make him think, like it had to Kageyama?_

Kageyama finally stepped away from the fridge, cradling a container of leftovers, when he stopped abruptly at the edge of his kitchen table.

The leg of it was broken, wobbly from a drunken night when they'd stumbled in wrapped around each other.

His hands shook a little, as the memory flooded back, and he gripped the container until he felt it cave beneath his fingertips.

I _t was the night they got together, and h_ _e'd laid Hinata out on the table instead of the bed, both of them too impatient to make it that far._

A crack in the plastic of the container pinched his finger, jolting him out of the memory.

And he looked around his apartment and felt his knees give out.

 _It had been a year. He thought he'd figured it out, how_ _to_ _think about him without falling apart._

But it had been a year and those memories were the first to surface.

They were everywhere, no matter where Kageyama looked.

The table, the counter, the couch.. all of it.

So he ate his dinner staring at a spot on the floor, trying to ignore the building pressure in his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

_I know, you know, we know_   
_You weren't down for forever and it's fine_   
_I know, you know, we know_   
_We weren't meant for each other and it's fine_

_But if the world was ending_   
_You'd come over, right?_

It had been hours, at least, since he'd gotten home and still, he laid awake.

His phone lay beside him in a lax hand, too tired to hold on tighter.

Kageyama's head was screaming at him again, as he stared at a familiar contact.

_Some things just_ _aren't_ _meant to work out._

And his heart was sobbing, pounding against his chest, and somehow, that hurt worse than the yelling.

_Please don't let him go._

He waited, for one to win over the other.

A year. That's how long it had been since his heart had won that fight.

This time, his heart won again.

Because he hadn't figured it out. He didn't know how to live without him, how to be _okay_ without him.

So he let his heart win again, and typed a shaky message.

 **To:** _**Sunshine Boy**_ _☀️_  
 _If the world was ending, what would you do?_


End file.
